The Right Choice
by Astroganof
Summary: When James Potter's mother died, she asked him for only one thing, to keep his sister happy. But when 13 year old Samantha Potter starts to meddle with his love life, James loses it. Little does he know that Sam actually, for once, made the right choice.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
James Potter took a deep breath. This was getting completely out of hand. She's a godforsaken 13 year old, why am I even doing this? He asked himself. As if she knows better than I do. He took another breath and looked up at the curly haired brunette. It dawned on him that her vivid lavender eyes could scare the shit out of him. He could see her lips moving but couldnt really register the words.  
  
"And another thing, she's practically FAILING Hogwarts!" she threw her hands up in the air. "James? Are you even paying attetion?" she asked impatiently.  
  
James shook himself out of his current state. He prepared to argue back. "She's not failing!" was all he could come up with though. She rolled her eyes. 'He is impossible.' she thought. How could this be the future head boy of hogwarts? Or future minister of magic? Really, this boy was a total dunderhead.  
  
"She isnt worth you, James!" she shook her head. "She was a filthy rag-a- muffin!" she argued. She wasnt going to let him win this argument and they both knew it. James though, would not give up without a fight.  
  
"No, she wasnt!" he said, stomping his foot childishly on the floor. "She was smart, and beautiful, and-and-"  
  
"Only after your money!" she cut in. She knew what was best for him, he just wouldnt give up. She calmly sat down on her vanity table and looked in the mirror, making eye contact with a very annoyed James.  
  
"You cant say that!" He said indignantly. He flopped on her bed with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yes I can, James." she said calmly. "Ever wonder what happened to your gold dragon necklace? The one from Grandpapa?" she asked him. She had a smile on her face that told him that she would win this thing, no matter what. He shook his head.  
  
"I know, I found it in her bag." He sighed. "But this is different! That's not the issue, Samantha!" He said. He jumped from the bed and stared at her. "Stop messing with my love life! You havent got the right!"  
  
"Of course I have the right, James!" she argued. "I'm your sister! I know whats best for you!" She knew that she almost had him. A few more phrases, and James would have to be crying on the floor, telling her she's right.  
  
"Sam! You're 13 years old!" He said. this was starting to piss him off. How dare she dismiss his girlfriend without even consulting him or asking him whether he loved her or not. Knowing James, he probably didnt. That might've been just his flavor of the week. But he could dump his girlfriends on his own.  
  
"James, you were just going to toy with the girl for a few days longer anyway." She rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic. Acting like he really loved her. Please! She knew better than to believe that 'I'm-so-damn-in- love' act of his. "Why are you wasting your time with these losers anyway?"  
  
"Maybe I dont think they're losers!" He shot back.  
  
"Please! If you're going to play with hearts, do it with the right ones, please!" She said. She crossed her arms over her tummy and looked at him.  
  
"An who would be the right hearts to play with?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Someone with a high stature. Popular, loved and hated at the same time." She said, looking proudly at her brother.  
  
"Are you telling me that you can find a better girl for me to date, than I can?" He asked. Boy this girl was getting cocky. No one picked better girlfriends than he did. He had the female population at his feet, who was she kidding?  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you." she said seriously. "Are you up for the deal?"  
  
"And the details would be...?" he asked. He was sure this thing wouldnt work, but he played along anyway.  
  
"I find a girl who's good with you, you stick to all my decisions... especially about your love life." she grinned an evil grin. He could hear the wheels turning in her head.  
  
"And if you dont?" He asked. "You stay away from my love life and my girlfriends... got it?" He asked. This was going to be good. She'd never find a girl, and she'd be out of his love life in a snap.  
  
"Deal." She said looking at him evilly. He smiled and made hisway to the door. "You dont know what you got your pretty little curly head into, Sam." He said quietly to himself as he went out side. He did his best to hide a chuckle.  
  
Inside the room, Samantha relaxed on her bed, grinning from ear to ear. "You poor, little twit." She said quietly. "I am going to have so much fun messing with you, you stupid sap!" 


	2. Who's Incharge?

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Madame Anita!" THe store owner said gleefully, as the elegant french woman entered the over priced botique. I ran to kiss her hand and as he did, he looked at her bejeweled fingers.  
  
"'Allo Francios!" She said as she smile upon the shop owner. "I'm here for your selections!" She clappec her hands and two bodyguards followed her further into the shop. "Vary important partee, you know." she said, her thick french accent making it hard to understand. Francios lead her to the back of the room, where about 25 magnificent dinner gowns hung on display.  
  
"The best and most beautiful!" Francois said proudly. "What do you think?" he awaited eagerly for the rich woman's reply. She went through the dresses carefully, looking at them with utmost preciseness, checking for any tiny flaws.  
  
"Too yellow." she said, throwing out one evening gown. "Brown? ech!" she said throwing out another. "No, no! NO PINK!" She said, frowning upon one of the dresses. This followed, with the occasional nods, frowns and comments. Finally, she reached the end of the rack and threw out a hot pink dinner gown. "Pink?" she asked raising her eyebrow at the shop owner. He trembled slightly. "I told you-eh, my daughter iz a red ed!" She threw her hands up in the air and clapped twice. "Send in ze madame moiselle!"  
  
The bodyguards turened around and headed to the front of the shop. The lady went browsing through the rest of the shop, sometimes going through dress robes, shoes, and hand bags. Francios followed her and asked eagerly. "May I ask? Who is throwing this party?"  
  
"'Oo else. Why do you zink I am so excited for my daughter?" the madame shrugged off the shop owners question, but his huge smile meant that she had answered his question. Just then, the bell on top of the door made a sound, and in stepped a young girl about the age of 17. Her long, flowing, red hair went just below her shoulders, her emerald green eyes shone bightly, even more against her flawless pale skin. She walked gracefully to where her mother was standing, waiting for the madame to introduce her. "Francios, my daughter, Lily Katherine Evans."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Father? You called?" Samantha said sweetly as she stepped into her father's huge office. He was leaning on his desk, reading some paper work closely. He didnt even look up to greet her, but Sam was used to this kind of treatment from her father... they were never really close anyway. Sometimes it seemed like he'd much rather slave away in the office, than spend time with his children. Sam never took this in offense though, because she realised that if she were in her father's place, she'd feel the same way too. Which kind of explained Sam and James' harsh up bringing and wicked temper. Her father never stood for incompetence, and neither would she--or James for that matter.  
  
"Samantha, I'm afraid there has been an emergency." He said, looking at her straight in the eye. His stare, much like her's, could scare people shitless. It scared her sometimes too, but she grew up looking into cold eyes. Those of her father, brother and grandfather, they were all the same. People often said that the eyes of the Potter's held power, so she felt she should never let them go soft.  
  
"What sort of emergency?" she asked sharply, matching her father's tone.  
  
"Ministry business, and none of yours!" he snapped. His harsh words did not scare her. She still looked him straight in the eye, daring him to continue. "I will be flying to Scotland in a matter of hours, and then I have some work in Japan."  
  
"And when will you be back?" she asked lightly. "3 days? 2 weeks?"  
  
"3 months, Samantha." he said clearly.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, looking at him incredelously. "And your party? its in 3 weeks! Who'll take care of it?"  
  
"Your mistake, Samantha, is that it is not MY party." he said calmly. "It is a party for the children of Magical Ministries United." He circled his daughter and smirked. "Which means...?"  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes. "James and I are the hosts, not you." He nodded slowly, and gave her the signal to leave. As she stepped out of the door she groaned. "A night with rich Ministry brats!"  
  
"Oh and Samantha..."  
  
"Yes?" She asked, giving her father a cold look.  
  
"Madame Evans will be dropping her daughter here. She is your guest for the next 3 months. They just arrived from France. Make a good impression and tell James to brush up on his French!" her father barked.  
  
"Yes Father. Adieu!" she said sarcastically. She briskly walked up the stairs to her room. A ministry children's party? Surely James' friends Remus, Sirius and that disgrace Peter would show up. Lucius would have been invited. She spit out in disgust. She didnt see the need to have a party. The ministry officials hardly had kids anyway. All James' friends were only children, as were his enemies for that matter. She hoped that her brother would keep his hormones in tact for one night, because finding a girl in his bed the next morning would be dreadful!  
  
She rolled her eyes and relaxed on her bed. She'd tell James everything later. 


End file.
